


Yes Sir, No Sir

by golfdadscoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bad mafia au, i pulled this right out of my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golfdadscoups/pseuds/golfdadscoups
Summary: Choi Seungcheol, sir. Takes his coffee black, no sugar, sir. Owns a drug cartel of 2 million, never in the same place twice, blackmailing politicians in places who's names you can't even pronounce, controls the South Korean underworld and every little bitch, slut, dick, douche, a spec of dust in it, and you better believe it, sir.





	Yes Sir, No Sir

Choi Seungcheol, sir. Takes his coffee black, no sugar, sir. Keeps a Bugatti lighter in the breast pocket of his Armani at all times, sir. Walks with a weight to his steps and a swing to his arms so you know exactly when he's coming, sir. Doesn't repeat himself for a damn soul and carries two revolvers in his waistband at all times, sir. Settled in recon but still pulling the strings for every damn scene in illegal money and the cops can never catch him, sir. Owns a drug cartel of 2 million, never in the same place twice, got an army of agents pledged to protect him, blackmailing politicians in places who's names you can't even pronounce, controls the South Korean underworld and every little bitch, slut, dick, douche, spec of dust in it, and you better believe it, sir. 

Jeonghan swears he's seen him sleep walking backwards down the stairs of his mansion twice. 

Don't ask why he's in Choi Seungcheol sirs manor so late at night, just take his word. 

“Dino.” Jeonghan starts and gingerly places his identification papers in front of Seungcheol on his desk. “The Sharks want 10,000,000 USD for him, three days max.” 

When Seungcheol doesn't respond, Jeonghan carefully takes out the small sticky note in his pocket and holds it out to him. “And this.”

Seungcheol takes the note and and reads it. He scoffs and Jeonghan perks up, clicking the small mic in his breast pocket.

Soonyoungs voice whispers into Jeonghans earphone a beat after. “Jun still hasn't returned from Guam. He's on the run, police concentration is high so there's been little communication.” 

“Get Minghao up here, regardless.” Jeonghan replies. “And you.” 

“I want Vernon.” Seungcheol adds quietly. 

“Get Vernon too.” Jeonghan relays.

“Yes, sir.” Soonyoung cuts out. 

They file into Seungcheols office no more than 5 minutes later, dressed in black and fitted with mics. Vernon, Minghao, and Soonyoung. Jeonghan always avoids Vernons eyes. He feels guilty looking at him. 

“A problem I thought I could count on you to solve is still very much present.” Seungcheol folds his hands over the desk. “Chans ass is still stuck in the Sharks territory and who knows what sort of torture they're putting him through down there.”

Vernons left eye twitches at the word torture. Permanent scars are present on his entire neck and Jeonghan can see him itching to touch them and his mind flashes back to Vernons very first day at 17’s headquarters. Vernons left eye has twitched ever since that day. 

“Who knows.” Seungcheols voice gets louder, snapping Jeonghans train of thought. “Whether he's even alive.”

A long stretch of silence responds in which Jeonghan distributes identification papers and descriptions to the team while conversing with Jihoon via mic chips about their circumstances. 

“2 days. If I don't have him back in 2 days...I'm gonna fly a copter over there and drop you three in with him.” He sighs. “The Sharks are only four years into the business. They should be easy kill but I see you all hesitating.”

No response. 

“So to make sure you don't hesitate. I’ll be supervising.”

“Yes, sir.” Soonyoung answers. 

“And Vernon...” Seungcheol says quietly. “Don't fuck it up this time.” 

“Yes, sir.” Vernon stares at his papers hard. 

“Dismissed.” And they file out immediately. 

“Are you going in full force?” Jeonghan asks Seungcheol, who has leaned back in his chair, with his eyes closed. 

“I think...you’ll come along for this one.” Seungcheol replies. 

Jeonghan blinks in surprise. Him? Why him? Seungcheols never had him come on a mission before. 

“Me?” 

“Don't make me repeat myself.” 

“I mean, why sir?” Jeonghan clutches his folder. “You've never brought me before.” 

“These idiots...I swear Jeonghan. They're fucking up too much for me to fix on my own.” Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose and Jeonghan knows precisely who he's thinking of. “Can't handle...one rescue on their own.” 

“Is this about…” Jeonghans too afraid to say the name. 

Seungcheol looks at him expectantly, when Jeonghan doesn't continue, his expression becomes quizzical. 

“How are we orchestrating this?” Jeonghan changes the subject, pulling a pen out of his breast pocket to jot down notes. 

“I want you to be my representative, get the message across that I want to meet with them to discuss the terms for exchanging Dino...at some fancy, relatively empty restaurant...your pick. From there we get a little violent, shoot the guy they send over, hijack a car or two and fly in, grab Dino and fly out.” 

“But who's gonna stay at headquarters and-” Jeonghan starts but Seungcheol shushes him and pulls him into his lap. 

“Yes, sir.” Jeonghan mumbles, making himself comfortable and he knows by Seungcheols expression that he just doesn't feel like talking about that stuff now. 

It's exhausting being Choi Seungcheol, sir.   
Don't ask how Jeonghan knows, just take his word. 

Seungcheol tugs at Jeonghans bangs lightly and kisses him with a goofy grin on his face. Jeonghans shoulders ease at the familiarity. 

Jeonghan giggles and wraps his arms around his neck, bumping their noses together. 

There's a moment of blissful silence where the rising sun casts the most beautiful shadows on Seungcheols skin, causing his pores to glitter in the most breathtaking way. 

But it's a love neither of them can afford, because there's too much on the line with their work and with Seungcheols reputation. Jeonghan had insisted they could happen but Seungcheol with a single shake of his head, had silenced him and Jeonghan had known exactly why. 

“Are you worried? That Dino will...like him...like…” Jeonghan hesitates more than he should. 

“This is different.” Seungcheol still has that goofy smile on his face. 

Jeonghan rests his head in the crook of Seungcheols neck and sighs. Seungcheol undoes his ponytail and starts to play with his hair. 

“We should go out...for dinner...together.” 

He's kidding, Jeonghan knows. There's no time for romantic candle lit dinners when a team members life is on the line, but it's always fun to pretend. 

“Jihoon will have information on the rep by noon and I'll get Vernon positioned by then.” Jeonghan mumbles. 

“Oh that Vernon.” Seungcheol says sarcastically. 

“You're too hard on him.” Jeonghan pulls back and brushes Seungcheols hair out of his face. 

“That's what he gets for snorting lines with my little brother on duty.” Seungcheol snorts. 

Jeonghan knows that's not the reason why. 

“Seungkwan likes him though. You should too.” He presses a palm against Seungcheols jaw. Stubble pokes back. 

“I never said I didn't like him.” Seungcheol reasons. “I don't like him talking to Seungkwan.” 

“Seungkwan ain't a child anymore.” Jeonghan laughs. “And Vernons a nice guy. I think he’s suffered enough.” 

“He had it coming.” Seungcheol says. “Even suspicions don't go unpunished.”

Jeonghan kisses him. 

“Baby..” He coos. “You sound crazier than Jihoon right now.” 

“Jihoons the only sane guy I know around here.” Seungcheol laughs. 

“Thanks.” Jihoons voice speaks into their earpieces. 

“Do you know whos coming?” Seungcheol asks. 

“Oh yeah. Tall guy, Italian accent, he's gonna say he's the boss, but we all know better. Daddy is gonna be disguised as the bodyguard.”

“Daddy?” There's a smile in Seungcheols voice. “Is that your new word for boss?”

“Might be.” Jihoon chuckles. 

“You're not gonna start calling me that, are you?” Seungcheol asks, absently brushing Jeonghans bangs out of his face.

Jihoon laughs. “No, you sicko.”

They've been best friends for almost 16 years. 12 years out of business, 3 in it.   
Jeonghan remembers it too vividly.   
How Jihoon had marched into the office, wearing a yellow sweatshirt and stonewashed jeans, sticking out like an ugly sore thumb in a sea of black suits with his pale pink dyed hair. He looked 15. 

“Choi Seungcheols office. Now.” He had growled at Jeonghan at the front desk. 

And Jeonghan being the first year dummy he was, had unsurely taken the 15 year old up to Seungcheols office avoiding the worried glances every soul was throwing at him on the way up. 

“That oaf.” Jihoon kept mumbling under his breath. “That absolute oaf.” 

And he had stomped into Seungcheols office and demanded to be made his bodyguard. 

“Jihoon, you're too small.” Seungcheol had objected calmly at first. 

Then Jihoon tossed Seungcheols bodyguard at the time over his shoulder with such elegant ease that Seungcheol hired him on the spot. 

And ever since, Jihoons been coming along with Seungcheol to meetings much like this, smiling cutely and then breaking an arm or two if the situation called for it. 

Seungcheol leans up and kisses Jeonghan and Jeonghan hears Jihoons mic click out of the conversation.   
Their kiss gets deeper and a heat blossoms in Jeonghans pants. But Seungcheol pulls away before anything can happen. He grins and Jeonghan wants to curse at how much of a tease his boss is. 

~

They're in the Maam, dressed impeccably with hair slicked back and cologne sodden wrists. Not a soul in sight, Jeonghan made sure to bribe the place beforehand and cancel all its reservations except this one. 

There's only one waiter and he leads them to their table nervously. Jihoons piercing stare can frighten anyone after all.   
Seungcheol is annoyingly smiley and polite, blurting excessive “thank yous” and helping both Jeonghan and Jihoon into their seats. 

There's a crystal chandelier hanging above them and there's a piano recording playing Yirumas River Flows Into You. The scene would be so much more peaceful if Jeonghan didn't recognize 17’s own people sitting and having casual conversation over roasted turkey with revolvers in their back pockets. He knows Vernon is atop the building adjacent to theirs, if he squints out the big glass window he can just barely see him. The windows open obviously. 

“We like fresh air.” Jeonghan had said to the reservationist over the phone. He could hear the tremors in his voice as he answered with an “of course sir!”

Their waiter comes with their basket of bread and quickly leaves as Jihoon gives him a look. 

“Easy, Jihoon.” Seungcheols voice is low and authoritative but he's beaming as he grabs a breadstick. 

“Sorry, it's fun scaring the larva.” Jihoon tries to keep his poker face. 

Jeonghan scoffs as he takes a piece of bread. 

Then, enter the tall Italian man, yelling in accented Korean that he doesn't understand a damn thing the waiter is trying to say.   
Seungcheol turns and stands up with a gracious smile, going toward him.   
Jeonghan panics and turns to Jihoon simply for the reason that he's nervous as fuck. But Jihoon is as cool as a cucumber, checking his nail beds with a little absent pout. 

Jeonghan straightens up in his own seat as Seungcheol and the Italian man come back to the table.   
They shake hands as they sit down, Seungcheol still has that smile on his face and it makes Jeonghan nervous. 

“I am Orlando.” The man says in staccato Korean. “And this is Jungkook.” He gestures up to his rigid bodyguard. 

“Jungkook should sit down.” Seungcheol says playfully. “We’re only here to discuss terms. Not have a fight.” 

“Jungkook takes his job very seriously.” Orlando says with a chuckle. His guard is clearly down. “Being the bodyguard for the greatest mafia boss in the world, he must.”

“Greatest mafia boss?” Seungcheol raises his eyebrows thoughtfully and leans back in his seat, stroking his chin. 

That's the signal. 

“Jihoon could you pass me the salt, please?” Jeonghan says politely. 

“Oh, of course.”

 And they reach across Seungcheol, who in this time slips out his revolver and places it on his thigh. 

“I am willing to exchange your member at this very moment if you pay me right now.” Orlando says. “We have him on hand.”

In this time, Soonyoung has graciously requested directions to the bathroom from the waiter and gotten out of his seat, leaving Minghao by himself. 

“I'm afraid that won't be a possibility.” Seungcheol responds. 

Jeonghan shakes the salt onto his bread and bites into it, trying not to gag. The bread was already very salty. 

“Why?” Orlandos starts to say. “There is no reason-”

“Oh, I didn't introduce you.” Seungcheol snaps to himself, cutting Orlando off. “This is Jeonghan, my assistant. And this is Jihoon, also my assistant.” 

There's a pause at the change in topics. Orlando scrutinizes Jihoon carefully then turns to Jeonghan. 

“Oh, Jeonghan you are very beautiful!” He exclaims. “What is a beautiful woman like you doing messing with a man like Mr.Choi, sir?”

“I'm a man.” Jeonghan nods with a forced smile. “But you don't need to worry, regardless.” 

“Waiting for the signal to shoot. Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Wonwoo have found the Sharks. On standby waiting for signal to attack.” Vernons voice peeps through Jeonghan and everyone else's ear piece. 

Orlando laughs heartily in front of them and winks and Jeonghan crinkles his nose in disgust. 

“I got the chauffeur already.” Mingyu adds. “Boy was actin a fool, pretendin he didn't know what was happening. But I got em, along with Dino's location.”

Jeonghan glances over to Seungcheol who has now straightened up. He seems casual but Jeonghan can see the nerves in his movements. 

“I really doubt I can give you all that money, Orlando.” Seungcheol says. 

“How come?” Orlando laughs. “Has the most infamous man in the world gone bankrupt?”

“Bankrupt?” Seungcheol asks. 

Orlando grins. Jeonghan feels his nerves tingling. 

“And again...you said you were the greatest mafia boss around?” Seungcheol continues with a tilt of his head. 

Jeonghan can almost hear Vernons snipe click. 

Seungcheol then goes to adjust his collar and Jeonghan pats the mic in his breast pocket once. Jihoon drops his fork “by accident” and stands up to get it. 

And then it happens. 

Jungkook, the real leader of the Sharks, falls dead and Orlando shoots up alarmed but before he can do anything, Jihoon already has his arms locked behind his back.   
Seungcheol stands up and holds his gun in between Orlandos eyes. 

“Back up, we need back up.” Wonwoo says into their earpieces. 

Minghao is already sprinting out the door. Jeonghan calmly goes to the waiter, who stands clutching his tray nervously. 

“I'm sorry about this.” He smiles charmingly. “Are you alright?”

The waiter shakes his head with wide eyes. Jeonghan reaches into his pocket and places a 500000 won bill in the waiters collar. 

“You're alright now.” He pats the waiters shoulder. “And you never saw this.” He goes back to Seungcheols side

“I thought I had fooled you but I was wrong.” Orlando says in fluent Korean now. 

Seungcheol shoots through his brains in response, without a second thought. Jeonghan bites his lip. He never liked the sound of a gunshot. 

Seungcheol shoots him again, twice just for good measure. 

“Still the greatest mafia boss in the world, Orlando?” He asks darkly. 

Silence. 

“Was that okay?” Vernon asks breathlessly as Seungcheol step out of the building. “I got him in the neck.”

Seungcheol nods dismissively and goes to the limousine sitting in the passengers side, Jeonghan and Jihoon file into the spacious back seats. 

“They're keepin’ him in a warehouse on the outskirts of town.” Mingyu says from the drivers side. “Might have’ta break a couple o’ traffic rules to get there before they figure out we shot daddy.”

“By all means.” Seungcheol waves the okay. 

And they zoom out. 

“I looked at their previous ransoms and kidnappings and they have a habit of being careless about who sees their victims. Of course, they keep them out of the eyes of their enemy, but with civilians it's like a game of I Spy.” Jeonghan pipes up, pulling out the file on his Samsung. “6 civilian notices to the local police about Dino alone in the past three days. The police is set to launch an investigation in roughly ten minutes today.”

“I hacked into their schedule.” Jihoon says smugly. 

Jeonghan catches Seungcheol show a hint of a smile at that. 

“Chances of them checkin’ that warehouse first are pretty high.” Mingyu adds. “Populah’ spot with noobs.”

“It's all about timing, then.” Jihoon says. “We get this done fast as shit. Before news even hits them that daddy is dead and before the cops get there.” 

“I want back up.” Seungcheol says. “Armed.”

“Backup? I think we have more than enough people to get Dino out.” Jeonghan says but clicks his mic three times anyways. 

“I want the Sharks gone.” Seungcheol responds. “They're becoming too much of a threat. They've had Dino for far too long.”

“We could always buy them if that's the case, boss.” Jihoon pipes up. 

Silence and no one says a word. 

“Okay boss.” Jihoon turns to Jeonghan with a confused frown. 

Jeonghan shrugs unsure of what to respond with. 

When they burst into the warehouse, a sight none of them were expecting waits.   
No Dino. Only three tall burly men holding bats surrounding a bloody battered figure curled into himself, which Jeonghan immediately recognizes as Seungkwan. 

“You gotta fire that assistant of yours, boss.” One of the men says to Seungcheol, gesturing his bat toward Jeonghan. “Led us straight to your lil brother’. He was the one who led Vernon to your fiancé too. In fact, he was the one who pulled the trigger.”

The color drains from Jeonghan's face at those words. He turns to Seungcheol whose face is emotionless. 

Jihoon begins to advance toward the men but Seungcheol stops him. 

“How much?” He asks. 

“For this little prize?” Another grabs Seungkwan by the hair, forcing him upright. “Not a penny.”

“Back up ready outside. Waiting for the que.” Minghaos voice whispers into their earpieces. 

“We want your whole team.” 

The words resonate but Jeonghan can only fear what the prior accusation means for him. 

One of the men kicks Seungkwan in the gut and fast as lightning, Seungcheol has his revolver out and gets him right in his throat. He falls dead, blood spewing everywhere like a fountain. 

Jeonghan remains frozen on the spot. 

“They weren't lying when they said you were the best shot in the game.” The other says chucking and pulls his own gun out, pointing it to Seungkwan’s head. 

Seungcheol keeps his revolver out, not a sign of panic on his face. 

“Cops are on their way. On standby for the que.” Minghao says again. Time is slipping. 

Why isn't he doing anything? Jeonghan wonders, watching Seungcheol nervously. 

“We’re just gonna fuckin’ detain em if you don't give us the fuckin’ que, Jeonghan.” Mingyu’s voice comes through. 

Seungcheol needs to do his part first. Jeonghan watches him like a hawk, waiting for some kind of “OK”. But nothing. 

“We’ll shoot right through junior’s head.” The man holding the gun says. “If you don't surrender.”

There's a lingering pause. Then Seungcheol drops his gun and puts his hands up. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. 

Jeonghan pats his mic once in a moment of anxiety because what the fuck is he doing? 

“Thank you princess!” Mingyu groans into their earpieces. “What took ya so damn long?”

But the mics click out before anything else can be said. 

“You're a smart man, boss.” The guy holding the gun says but then he grins and Jeonghan knows exactly what's gonna happen next. 

He goes to cock the gun, but before he can shoot Seungkwan, Seungcheol has sprinted forward, pulling out his other revolver from his waistband. He shoots the guy over and over, towering over him as he falls down. 

Jihoon has the other guy with that efficiency he's always possessed. Knifes him in the jugular and he collapses too. 

They both straighten up, going farther back into the warehouse. Jeonghan can tell something's not right, but he's got a job to do. 

“Back up. In now.” Jeonghan says into his mic. 

“Roger.” Soonyoungs voice comes back to him. 

Jeonghan then goes to Seungkwan, cutting his ropes and helping him sit up. His lip is busted, right eye is closed and bleeding heavily, nose is probably broken and who knows what else, he's so bruised up Jeonghan can't even tell. 

17’s people then file into the warehouse, brandishing their guns. They map out the area. 

“Are you alright? Can you stand?” Jeonghan asks as Seungkwan’s head lulls onto Jeonghan's shoulder, he's heaving. 

Guess not. Jeonghan hoists him up bridal style and starts to go toward the door. 

“Are we clear?” He asks into his mic. 

“Just about.” Soonyoung says. “We found Dino, by the way. They had him unconscious in the bushes out back. I'm parked in the van with him. Kids pretty scarred.”

Jeonghan walks out and goes toward the limousine, resting Seungkwan down on the side of the car. 

“Boss.” Jeonghan clicks into that earpiece that only he and Seungcheol share. “Permission to take Seungkwan to the hospital?”

He hears two taps. No.

Jeonghan straightens up, confused. “He's not doing too good. Are you sure?” 

No response. Jeonghan sighs and picks Seungkwan up, lying him on the grass. 

He uses his sleeve to wipe away the blood on Seungkwans face, retrieves a water bottle from the limo and brings the mouth to Seungkwans lips.

Seungkwan sips shakily, it dribbles down his chin. He clears his throat and then falls unconscious. And all Jeonghan can do is wait. 

Was the mission a success? He's not sure. 

~

Seungcheol doesn't say anything when he finally steps out of the building with a bloody Jihoon walking casually next to him. They drive back to headquarters in silence and Jeonghan sits tense and nervous, glancing at Seungcheol every now and then, finding his stony face indecipherable. Mingyu is far too quiet as well. 

Jeonghan turns to Jihoon who's playing with the edge of his sleeve absently. 

“What happened?” He mouths. 

Jihoon turns to Jeonghan and shakes his head. “He's furious.” 

Jeonghan's heart skips a beat. He shakily points to himself. Jihoon shrugs. 

Jeonghan straightens up robotically, keeping his cool. The car ride is deathly quiet after that. 

“How are they?” Seungcheol speaks for the first time, asking Joshua once they enter the medical unit. 

“Dino beens spewing nonsense since he got here, we’re monitoring him. Seungkwans gonna be bed ridden for a couple of days.” Joshua tuts. “Messed up pretty bad. He might lose his right eye.”

“I see.” Seungcheol says as they fall into step together. 

“Seungkwan’s repairable other than that, they only had him for a couple of hours. I don't know if we’ll ever get Dino back wholly.” Joshua says. “Keeps talking about how he knows. I ask him what he knows but he doesn't answer after that.” 

“Yeah?”

“I ask if he knows something, for example, if he knows who their boss is, he says yes. I ask him to tell me more, and then he doesn't know what to say.” 

“So he wants to tell us but he's afraid.” Seungcheol raises his eyebrows. 

“Basically. We could nurture him back...as weird as that sounds.” Joshua says. “Get it through to him that he's safe now. He’ll probably start talking soon. Kids a loyal one.” 

“I want as much information on the Sharks out of Dino as possible.” Seungcheol says to Jeonghan absently. 

Jeonghan stays a step behind, jotting down on his clipboard, pretending his hands aren't shaking. 

“Relax.” Jihoon says to him quietly. 

Jeonghan bites his lip, hoping his eyes convey exactly how much turmoil he's in. Jihoon can't do anything about it, though. 

“Is he somewhat coherent?” Seungcheol goes back to Joshua. 

“Somewhat.” Joshua reiterates. 

“Enough for me to talk to him?”

“I guess.” Joshua shrugs. “All he's gonna tell you is that he knows.”

Jihoon holds back a cackle. Seungcheol gives Jihoon a look reserved only for him. Jihoon grins back at him. 

“Well, here we are.” 

They stop in front of a glass window. Dino's at rest on the white sterile looking bed inside. Seungcheol steps inside and immediately Dino springs up and smiles. 

Seungcheol’s talking to him softly, Jeonghan can tell by the way his shoulders are relaxed and he's leaned in interestedly. He grabs Dino's bandaged hand with his own two and Dino nods to his words eagerly. 

“Jeonghan.” Joshua says to him. “You're shaking.”

“Y-yeah...I'm okay.” Jeonghan jumps. 

“Are you sure?” Joshua's eyebrows knit.

They've known each other long enough to be able to tell when the other is lying. 

Jeonghan bites his lip. No. Then smiles. “Yeah I'm sure.”

Joshua nods and goes closer to the glass, watching Dino carefully, mumbling memos to his assistant. He's understood but he knows not to question further. 

“Be careful around Seungcheol alright, Jeonghan.” Jihoon warns quietly. “We found a bunch of papers saying you orchestrated his fiance's death. He's suspicious.”

“It wasn't me. Those papers have to be fake.” Jeonghan blurts immediately, feeling like his heart is gonna shoot out of his ass. “They're lying. Seungcheol should know that.”

“Just be careful alright. I don't want you getting hurt.” Jihoon shrugs, looking awfully older than the 15 year old Jeonghan had pegged him to be upon their first meeting. “He's heartless when it comes to this, we all know it.”

Jeonghans mind flashes back to Vernons painful screaming and how Jeonghan himself had remained silent when he could've easily convinced Seungcheol to put a stop to it. 

He looks at Dino and Seungcheol. A shudder passes through him. 

“Don't think about it too much.” Jihoon is saying. “He’ll notice.”

Jeonghan gulps, unable to shake off the turmoil in his chest. Dino's laughing and Seungcheol is grinning at him fondly. Seungcheol then says something that causes Dino's expression to fall.  
He looks up pouting as Seungcheol stands up. Seungcheol punches his arm playfully and Dino giggles. With a final ruffle of Dino's hair and a wave goodbye, he comes out of the room. 

“He's a goner.” Seungcheol says. 

“We’ll make it work.” Joshua shrugs looking at Dino who's staring at them. 

Dino beams and waves excitedly. Everyone unsurely waves back. 

“Soon?” Seungcheol asks, holding his hand out to Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan pulls a pack of cigs out of his pocket and places one roll neatly between Seungcheol’s fingers. 

“I can't guarantee anything.” Joshua tuts as Seungcheol sticks the cigaret between his teeth and lights it. “But we’ll make it work.”

Jihoon then goes on his way, for a meeting or something with irrelevant drug partners. Jeonghan wasn't really listening. If Seungcheol doesn't feel like going, he sends Jihoon in his place. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are going up in the elevator. The smoke from Seungcheol’s cigarette is getting up Jeonghan’s nose and into his lungs and he tries not to cough. 

“Jeonghan.” Soonyoung then mumbles into his earpiece. “That bodyguard Vernon shot...that wasn't the boss. They fooled us. Orlando was a stand in too. The head is in Guam and he's got Jun. I'm not sure whether Jun is even alive since they know about the Dino rescue.”

“Boss.” Jeonghan perks up. “Bad news from Intel.”

“Oh, perfect.” Seungcheol says casually as they walk toward his office. 

“Jungkook wasn't the leader. The leaders in Guam.”

Seungcheol remains silent. He's angry. 

“They might've killed Jun.” 

“Jun might've been dead for the entire 4 years he was stuck in Guam. We can't even be sure those messages from him were actually him.” Seungcheol states, his Daegu accent kicking in. It always kicks in when he's angry. “That could've been the Sharks too.”

Jeonghan opens the door for him. “What do you suggest we do?”

Seungcheol sits down in his patent leather chair, it's brown and huge, could fit two people easily, stolen from the Oval Office all the way in the United States back in 2002. “Confirm Juns location. Actually confirm it. I don't want any pussy-ass “oh he's probably living on third street by the bakery” I want actual reliable news on him. If he's dead, he's dead.”

Seungcheol hands Jeonghan the butt of his cigaret and clicks the mic piece in his breast pocket. “You hear me, Soonyoung?”

Jeonghan tosses the butt in the trash. 

“Yes, sir.” Soonyoung answers. 

“10 minutes. If I don't have anything on him in 10 minutes, I'll have your dick. I'll have your dick served on a silver platter and make you fuckin’ eat it. Understand?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Soonyoung responds taken aback. 

Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” He clicks out. 

There's a stretch of silence where Jeonghan tries to keep his knees from buckling. Anyone would take Choi Seungcheol sir’s grotesque threats over his silence. 

“I don't understand…how they got Seungkwan.” Seungcheol mumbles, flipping through papers on his desk after a heavy sigh. “He should've been at home the whole time.”

Jeonghan doesn't respond. Seungcheol has not said a word to him about the fiancé accusation and that's more nerve wracking than if he had. In fact, he's talked to Jeonghan about everything but that.

“How did they get him…?”

“I could..um..request more security to guard him.” Jeonghan mutters with dry lips. 

“He hates the guards so much. I feel like that would provoke him to try and run away even more.” Seungcheol replies, reading through one paper. “What is the position...of the casinos? How much…?”

“Last time I was in contact with Seokmin, it was almost 2 billion for all of them combined.” Jeonghan clips through his papers. “Police activity has increased near the Busan one though.” 

“Police activity?” Seungcheol scoffs. “Tell Seokmin to personally invite the Chief in. For free.”

“Roger.” Jeonghan answers unable to laugh in response, making a note on the paper. 

Seungcheol leans back in his chair, pressing his lips together in a tight line. He then looks up at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan avoids his gaze, pretending to write on his clipboard.

“I think...your work for today is done.” 

Jeonghan looks up from his clipboard, facing Seungcheol in confusion. “Why?” 

This is bad. This is so so so bad. 

“You seem stressed out. I don't want to pile anymore work on you.” Seungcheol pushes his chair back and spins in it, kicking his feet playfully. 

“I'm-I’m fine...I can work.” Jeonghan insists. 

He can't seem to shake the feeling that something awful will happen to him if he leaves Seungcheol’s side. It's a game of minesweeper out there and Jeonghan is not the best player. 

“You need a day off, baby.” Seungcheol runs his hands through his gelled hair, musing it up. “It's been months.”

Baby. That word usually that calms Jeonghan’s anxiety, but today it's making his blood pressure shoot up.

“We should go out for dinner. Wasn't I talking about that this morning?” Seungcheol gazes up at Jeonghan dreamily. 

“You did say that.” Jeonghan confirms. 

“I did.” Seungcheol nods. “Make reservations at any restaurant you like for 8 pm. Okay?”

Jeonghan tucks his bangs behind his ears. He's lost. “Okay, I'll u-uh, see you at 8.” 

He turns to leave, heading toward the door. 

“Oh, before you go…” Seungcheol’s voice has that authoritative tinge to it that Jeonghan hates and loves. 

Jeonghan turns around to face him. His arms are folded as he's slumped in his chair lazily. The only thing separating them is Seungcheol’s desk yet Jeonghan can sense the anger radiating off him. 

“Be a doll and suck me off.”

~

Jeonghan strides into Joshua's office breathlessly, pretending he isn't mortified that Soonyoung probably heard Seungcheol moaning to Jeonghan’s blowjob. That heady taste is still in his mouth, so he takes Joshua's water from his desk and gulps it down before plopping down into a seat. 

“Jisoo, he's gonna murder me.”

Joshua looks up from what he was reading on his desk. His mouth rounds into an O. 

Jeonghan clutches his head and sighs shakily.

“Why are you thinking that?” Joshua asks, leaning forward. 

“I just..I know it. We’re gonna go out for dinner in like two hours and he's gonna have Vernon snipe me in the ass or something.” Jeonghan looks up. 

Joshua grabs his hands, putting them together. “He's not gonna do anything, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “I'm being framed for killing Doyoon.” 

“Framed?” Joshua's eyebrows raise. 

“Framed.” Jeonghan emphasizes with a frantic nod. 

“Oh no.”

Then Joshua launches into this long motivational speech about how Jeonghan is safe and how Seungcheol loves him and this and that but it goes right through Jeonghan’s ears and he doesn't hear a word of it. 

He leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, cursing Joshua and his gullibility over and over in his mind.   
Then his cellphone rings and he shoots out of his seat, whipping the phone out of his pocket. 

“It's him.” Jeonghan whines at Joshua. 

“Answer.” Joshua encourages. 

Jeonghan hops in place nervously before hitting the “accept” icon. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Jeonghan.” Seungcheol sounds too happy. 

“H-hi.” Jeonghan attempts to mimic his enthusiasm. 

“Did you pick a restaurant yet?” 

“Um...um..I was thinking maybe we could relax at my place?” Jeonghan offers unsurely. “I could make us something..”  

He’ll be safer in his home right?

“Oh that sounds cute.” Seungcheol replies. “I'll see you there then.” 

“Y-yeah, see you at home.” 

Jeonghan smacks his palm on his forehead after ending the call. “Why did I do that, Jisoo? Why do you let me do these things?”

“It's not like you can say no to him.” Joshua answers. “Who gave you away?”

“Are you fucking crazy, Josh?!” Jeonghan bursts. “No one gave me away, I'm innocent. You hear?”

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry.” Jisoo hides his chuckles. 

Jeonghan groans, throwing his arms down. 

Joshua laughs, clicking his pen and leaning back in his chair. “You’ll be fine.”

“Just…” Jeonghan starts to head out of his office. “Just get started on my will.”

“Will do, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan’s apartment is a nice one. It's a big one with two spacious bedrooms and a private jacuzzi on his balcony. Jeonghan’s job pays well, what can he say? There's not a lot of places for secret agents to hide around here. 

At least Jeonghan hopes there aren't. He's already downed two glasses of champagne so if there is someone waiting for the signal, they’ll have an easy chance. He absently reads through the bullshit pasta recipe he found on food.com trying to calm the butterflies in stomach. 

Then the dreaded “I'm here” text arrives and Jeonghan opens the door. Enter Seungcheol, wearing a pretty white blazer and the unreleased Rolex model on his wrist, a special gift from the CEO after Seungcheol threatened to release his records of drug trafficking in response to his notices to the police. 

He's looking good as hell but Jeonghan’s only focused on staying alive tonight. 

“I'm making carbonara.” He laughs casually and hopes it doesn't sound too scripted. 

“Nice.” Seungcheol comes forward and kisses Jeonghan lightly. 

“And later I was thinking we could have some wine with a movie…” Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol and searches for some sign of bitter revenge. He only finds that charming smile that reeled him in the very first time. 

Seungcheol undoes Jeonghan’s ponytail and sets his hair over his shoulders, a small smile gracing his lips. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Jeonghan almost robotically stirs the pasta, feeling Seungcheol's eyes on him too much. He pushes his hair out of his eyes, letting the steam from the pan pool on his face. He glances up at Seungcheol on the other side of the island counter, who's swigging his champagne in his glass. 

“Um, so how was everything? After I left?” He attempts at getting something to slip out of him. 

“I'm thinking about investing in another brothel.” Seungcheol tilts his head. “They're doing well.”

Jeonghan nods absently, turning the heat off and still stirring. 

“Went to see Dino again. He was saying some sketchy stuff back there.” Seungcheol adds. 

Jeonghan looks up, keeping his cool. “Oh?” 

“Real crazy stuff. Talking about how Michael Jackson was replaced by a clone and how the “red eye” was watching me.” Seungcheol chuckles. 

“Oh haha.” Jeonghan forces a grin. 

Seungcheol gets up from his seat on the stool, abandoning his champagne, and coming to Jeonghan’s side. 

“Even talked about how you worked for the red eye.” Seungcheol runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. 

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol with a smirk. “Red eye? That's silly.” 

“I know.” Seungcheol says, cupping Jeonghan’s face in his palms, letting Jeonghan’s hair cascade prettily over his fingers. “How silly.” 

They kiss and Jeonghan leaves his pasta, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, leaning forward into him. Seungcheol’s hands travel down to rest right above the curve of Jeonghan’s ass and they stay long and languid in each other's lips, till it's time to part. Jeonghan teasingly nips at Seungcheol’s lower lip, pretending he didn't notice that Seungcheol’s eyes had been open the whole time.

Seungcheol’s still beaming, however. “He was saying how you were a traitor and this and that.” 

Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol again in an attempt to silence him but Seungcheol continues as soon as they part. 

“And how you tried to kill a couple of people I knew.” His eyebrows scrunch comically. 

“Silly.” Jeonghan sighs, resting his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. “Dino's always been a silly kid.”

“Silly.” Seungcheol agrees calmly. 

“You don't believe him, do you?” Jeonghan pouts and looks at him with big eyes, drawing circles with his fingers on Seungcheol’s chest. 

“Why would I?”

“Hm, I don't know.” Jeonghan says in a kittenish voice.

Seungcheol’s eyebrows raise and Jeonghan just knows his plan is working.

“Why, baby?” He asks. 

Jeonghan shrugs and looks down, eyeing Seungcheol’s body and slowly bringing his eyes to meet his again, keeping that little pout intact. “Dunno.” 

Seungcheol has that look on his face which only translates into one thing. Jeonghan hides his grin. 

~

They're sprawled on the leather sofa after that, not really watching the lame Christmas flick playing on Jeonghan’s flat screen.   
Jeonghan’s straddling Seungcheol, sedated from two more glasses of champagne, every now and then he straightens up and kisses Seungcheol, making sure he's still here and that he hasn't been replaced by some agent that's here to kill him. 

“I’ve never seen you this clingy.” Seungcheol comments absently, running his hands over the sides of Jeonghan’s thighs. 

Jeonghan moans, resting his cheek on Seungcheol’s shoulder, blowing cool air on his neck.  
Seungcheol yawns as one of the characters in the movie slips on a Christmas ornament, falling comically and yelling. 

Jeonghan straightens up and kisses Seungcheol again, humming into his lips, shagging up his styled hair, parting only for a quick breath, then coming back to his full embrace. Seungcheol lies back, idle, letting Jeonghan take over. His eyes are lewdly open, the result of Jeonghan getting only two glasses through him. 

Jeonghan leans back again, looking at Seungcheol’s drowsy face. Seungcheol gets sleepy after sex but will that really be enough to get Jeonghan through the night alive? 

Seungcheol yawns again and leans back on the sofa, sinking into it comfortably. Jeonghan takes the time to tie back his sweaty hair. 

“Seungkwan’s already doing better.” Seungcheol mumbles, closing his eyes. “He’s excited about getting everyone to sign his cast.”

“I'll sign it for sure.” Jeonghan replies, very softly running his index finger over Seungcheol’s Adam's apple. 

“Would you still love me if I broke my leg?” 

Jeonghan stops at that question. Seungcheol wouldn't worry about something like that ever. This is a trick but Jeonghans not sure how to play it off. He shifts on Seungcheols lap, clearing his throat. 

“Of course, babe.” 

“What about if I broke my arm?” 

“I'd still love you.”

“What if I went bald?” Seungcheol chuckles, eyes still closed. 

“I'd still love you.” Jeonghan giggles, catching on. 

“Hmm…” Seungcheol opens his eyes, smiling that cute gummy smile that Jeonghan loves. “What if I...broke my nose?”

“I'd love you.” Jeonghan pokes Seungcheols cheek. 

“What if…” Seungcheol catches Jeonghans hand, entwining their fingers with a shit eating grin on his face. “What if my dick fell off?”

Jeonghan bursts into guffaws. “Seungcheol, what the hell!”

“Yes or no?” Seungcheol pouts in mock seriousness. 

“Yes...I’d still love you. Sadly.” Jeonghan wipes his eyes. 

Seungcheol straightens up and Jeonghan anticipates his next scenario. 

 “What if I killed your fiancé?” 

Jeonghans heart drops. “What?” 

But before anything else can happen, he feels an awful sting in the back of his neck and his surroundings go black. 

  
~

When Jeonghan comes to, he's in Seungcheol's office, tied to one of those fancy mahogany chairs that Seungcheol usually keeps in here. His heart rate shoots up as he sees a big bottle of gasoline on Seungcheol's desk. The plan didn't work. 

“No…” He whispers, frantically looking around for Seungcheol but no one's there. “Holy shit, n-no, no, no…”

The door clicks open and enter heavy footsteps that Jeonghan recognizes immediately. 

“Seungcheol, it wasn't me.” Jeonghan says as he walks in front of him. “I wasn't even there with him, I-”

“This tub of piss.” Seungcheol pats the gasoline loudly. “Could set a person on fire with only the aid of a small lighter.”

“Seungcheol, you have to believe me!” Jeonghan pleads with his heart beating fast. “I was framed! I don't know what Dino told you but it's all a lie! I didn't kill him!”

Seungcheol doesn't respond, instead he screws open the cap of the gasoline container and dumps its entire contents over Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan sputters as it gets in his mouth. The smell is fucking awful and his heart is threatening to shoot out of his ass. 

“Seungcheol, p-please...don't do this.” He says shakily as the fumes get up his nostrils. His hair sticks to his face. “I'm not lying I swear, please-”

Seungcheol pulls his Bugatti out of his breast pocket and flicks it alive and the air rushes out of Jeonghan’s lungs and suddenly he can't talk, only watch the tiny flame in fearful silence. 

“And I thought Vernon was the one to watch out for.” Seungcheol pulls a cigarette out his pocket and lights it, sticking it between his teeth. “How silly of me.”

Jeonghan breathes hard, the ropes binding him are painfully tight and the gasoline is dripping into his mouth. It's terrifying, really. When Choi Seungcheol's angry, there's no telling what could happen. 

He walks around the room casually, taking long drags of his cigarette and Jeonghan is tense and tight, like prey ready to sprint away when the predator comes too close. Only, Jeonghan’s tied to a chair. He can't run.

Seungcheol then walks up to Jeonghan and bending forward, blows smoke on Jeonghan’s face. 

Jeonghan’s breath staggers as he closes his eyes, shaking. He coughs and tears squeeze out of his eyes. Sweat mixes with the gas and Jeonghan’s certain this is it for him. 

“What's wrong, baby?” Seungcheol tilts his head with a small smile and takes another drag of his cig. 

Jeonghan remains silent, afraid of what his answer might trigger. 

Seungcheol walks behind him and yanks his hair forcing his head back. “When I ask a question, I expect an answer.”

“They're framing me..” Jeonghan chokes out immediately. “They're t-trying to turn you against me.” 

No response. 

“Seungcheol they're l-lying to you...please b-believe me, I didn't kill Doyoon.”

There's a stark change in the air when Jeonghan says the name. 

Seungcheol presses the end of his cigarette to Jeonghans cheek. The sensation yanks at his nerves even more so with the sizzle of the gasoline and Jeonghan lets out a long guttered shriek, squirming in his seat as it burns his skin.   
Seungcheol then let's go of Jeonghand hair and goes to face him from the front. 

Jeonghan gets desperate. “Seungcheol...please baby..” He whines. “I l-love you..”

“You lied to me.” That tiny hint of hurt in Seungcheol's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Jeonghan. 

“No, I didn't..I s-swear I didn't.” Jeonghan shakes his head. He feel a scar from the cigarette forming but he pays no mind to the awful sting. “I didn't..”

Seungcheol scoffs. “You were the only one who knew he was gonna be at that hotel. You were the only one I told.” 

“Baby…” Jeonghan feels tears form in his eyes. All he has left is sweet talk. “Please Seungcheol baby..I love you so so m-much, I wouldn't lie to you...” 

There's a pause where Seungcheol blankly stares into space. Jeonghan can tell he's listening to someone speaking into his ear piece. 

He then straightens up and tosses his cig on the floor, it's rolls until coming to a stop at Jeonghans foot. Seungcheol then steps out of the room, leaving Jeonghan by himself. He hears the door lock.

Around the 40 minute mark, Jeonghan passes out from lightheadedness. And he’s not sure how long he's been out but the next time he comes to, it's Vernon standing in front of him and Jeonghans untied. 

“You're a damn fool.” Vernon mutters, polishing his knife. 

He's wearing a naruto t shirt and jeans. 

“How'd you get in here?” Jeonghan asks in disbelief. “They have you under surveillance 24/7.” I made sure of it. 

Vernon scoffs. “I killed his fiancé right under his nose and got away with it. You think the Soonyoung amateur patrol can keep me from doing what I want?” He looks at Jeonghan with this look in his eyes that makes Jeonghans blood boil. 

“You gave me away.” He states standing up. He's still soaked in gasoline. 

Vernon sticks his knife back in his belt, pulls out another one and starts wiping it, without saying a word. 

“So you could stay innocent. Destroyed your evidence and sold the Sharks my papers. Paid them to start that fiasco at the warehouse.” Jeonghan massages his wrists, keeping his cool. “And you tipped off Seungcheol about me long ago.”

“If that's all inference then I can see why he hired you. Other than to fuck you in the ass of course.” Vernon moves on to the next knife. “What you said was very accurate. Only you left out one thing.”

“What?”

“Seungkwan.”

A pause. 

“I didn't have to say a single damn word to Seungcheol. Only had to fake cry to Seungkwannie a couple of times till he figured out what I wanted him to do.”

Jeonghan grabs Vernon by the collar with gritted teeth. “You're gonna help me out of this position.”

“Listen, slut.” Vernon points the knife at Jeonghans burn mark on his cheek. “I'm not even done putting you into position.”

“You think I don't have any shit on you?” Jeonghan threatens. “You think there isn't something at stake? We’re both trying to kill him and take over his game. You think I'm not capable of doing the exact same thing to you that you're doing to me?”

Vernon remains silent but presses the tip of his knife a little harder, causing Jeonghans burnt skin to erupt and blood dribbles down his cheek. 

Jeonghan doesn't stop him. “Go on...kill me.”

Hesitation. 

“I know you have the hots for Seungkwan...I know that crying wasn't fake. If you think I don't have guns trained on him from every angle right now, you're deadass wrong.” Jeonghan continues. 

More hesitation

“What do you know about me and Seungkwan?” Vernon asks. 

“I know enough to be able to tell that you wouldn't want him killed. And you know that I can have him killed easily.” 

“How do I know you're not lying?” Vernon asks finally. 

“How do you think the Sharks knew where to find Seungkwan back there?” Jeonghan grins. “How would you have known where Doyoon was gonna be that night all those years ago?”

Vernon lowers his knife but Jeonghans wound continues to bleed steadily and he doesn't loosen his grip on Vernons collar. 

“You think turning on the one person who made this all a possibility for you is smart?” Jeonghans always had a way with words. “You help me out of this, I'll help you.” 

A long draw of silence. The setting sun cascades prettily over the office. There's a lot hanging in the air.

“What's the plan?” Vernon reluctantly puts his knife away without wiping. 

~

“Oh Jeonghan, there you are.” The cigarette smoke is thick in the lounge of Seungcheol’s mansion. 

He has guests over. All stoic men in suits, leaned back in their chairs leisurely, they sip different alcoholic beverages and talk in low murmurs to each other. Their eyes are judging and harsh but Jeonghan’s used to it. 

He sort of limps in. His hair is messily put in a ponytail, still damp with smelly gasoline. 

“You left some important papers at the office. So I brought them over for you.” 

Jeonghan then hands Seungcheol a paper that states Seungkwans whereabouts around the time 17 was in Maam. The paper also states a money transfer from Jeonghans bank account to a man named Orlando Delasso. On the back of the paper is a long intricate synopsis of a plan to assassinate the leader of 17 and who would take his place. 

Seungcheol looks up at Jeonghan with raised eyebrows. Jeonghan stares back unflinching. 

It's a daring move but Jeonghans fairly certain he knows what he's getting into. There's no trying to make amends and turning back now. 

“Thank you.” Seungcheol then says quietly and tosses the paper on the coffee table in front of him. 

“No problem, boss.” Jeonghan smiles. 

Seungcheol clears his throat, clearly shaken. A few guests eye him suspiciously. 

“You don't mind if I borrow a shirt, right?” Jeonghan invites. 

Seungcheol’s guests fall silent at that, watching the two of them. It's clear as glass to them what's going on now. 

“Go ahead.” Seungcheol accepts, gesturing upstairs. 

“Thank you, sir.” Jeonghan goes on his way. 

He goes to the master bedroom. It's a big one with hues of red and pretty white furniture. Jeonghan’s overly familiar with it. He knows every inch of the place. 

He sets up triggers in every hidden crook of the place, once activated able to replicate explosions similar to that of a grenade. An odd calm comes over him. He picks up the picture of Seungcheol and Seungkwan off Seungcheol’s side table and gently slides his fingertip over the softness in Seungcheol’s eyes. Game over, sir.  
He sticks a final sensor behind the picture then Jeonghan straightens up and taps the mic in his breastpocket. 

“Do you have Soonyoung?” He asks. 

“Yeah I got good ol Hosh.” Vernons voice answers along with two thuds and a muffled whimper. 

“Wait for my signal.” Jeonghan says and unbuttons his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

As Jeonghan’s undoing his belt buckle, Seungcheol walks in with a handsome smile. 

“Got everything set up, babe?” He asks, pulling Jeonghan into his arms. 

Jeonghan looks up at him and beams. They kiss. 

Seungcheol unties Jeonghan’s greasy gasoline ridden hair and sighs. Jeonghan helps him out of his shirt and then slowly starts to undo his pants, keeping his eyes on his collarbones. Seungcheol’s breathing is shallow, from his diaphragm. His chest expands and retracts under Jeonghan’s roaming hands, and Jeonghan’s giddy. Not from the eagerness of one last fuck, but from eagerness to stop Seungcheol’s chest from breathing. 

There's no guilty aspect to it. Jeonghan’s never been a person who regrets. What he wants is to be at the top, and lucking out as Choi Seungcheol sir’s personal assistant definitely helped. 

They fall softly into bed like a flurry. Seungcheol slowly kisses Jeonghan’s Adam's apple, Jeonghan’s arm hitch onto Seungcheol’s shoulderblades feeling faint scars under the prints of his fingers. 

“Just tell me one thing, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol whispers, his hands palming Jeonghan’s thighs. 

“Yes, sir?” Jeonghan looks up at him with pretty eyes, relaxed and pliant on the bed. 

“That night...was it you or Vernon?” Seungcheol mumbles against Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan laughs breathily and kisses Seungcheol, and that does as much as any verbal answer ever could have. They part slowly and Jeonghan's breathless.   
Seungcheol looks so beautiful like this. That helpless betrayed look in his eyes is so beautiful. The tug at the corner of his lips, his aging cheeks, his fingertips, warm and soft, but like razors against Jeonghan's skin. 

“Why aren't you angry?” Jeonghan mumbles. 

“Why didn't I kill you on the spot that night?” Seungcheol counters with a sigh. “Why didn't I have you tortured along with Vernon? Why didn't I have you taken in the second I got those papers from the Sharks?”

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol with scrunched eyebrows. Those were all chances for Jeonghan to come clean. 

“Why didn't I set you on fire this morning?” Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan so fucking softly it doesn't even feel like a kiss. 

“Because you love me.” Jeonghan would be lying now if he said he didn't feel a tiny bit of guilt. 

He sits up, breathing hard. Seungcheol moves to the side for him. Jeonghan stands up and pulls his pants on. He avoids Seungcheol's eyes as he buttons his shirt. 

They lock eyes for a quick second as Jeonghan taps the mic in his breast pocket. 

Seungcheol's smile is so tragic. 

“Your mistake, sir.” Jeonghan knocks over the picture of Seungcheol and Seungkwan. 

“My mistake.” 

Jeonghan sprints out of the room pretending his eyes aren't deaf from hearing bits of the person he thought he could conquer explode and latch onto him, haunting him forever. 

~

  
It's a huge mansion. 4 stories with 2 pools in the backyard. There's a 2015 Rolls-Royce parked outside. Jeonghan's hair is cut short and dyed back to black, his fake wife is aged but beautiful, his kids are young and their eyes haven't seen nearly as much. Classic recon. 

There's a polite knock on the door and Jeonghan's wife goes to answer it with a sweet “coming coming!”

A man with a stony expression and a white eyepatch on his right eye on the other side of the threshold. He smiles stiffly. 

“Is Yoon Jeonghan sir available?” 

Mrs. Yoon is used to strangers like this appearing and asking for Jeonghan. She doesn't question it so she leads the man with the white eye patch on his right eye up to Jeonghan's study and knocks. 

“Honey, someone's here to see you.” 

“Okay thank you.” Jeonghan's voice floats back. 

Mrs. Yoon smiles at the man with the white eye patch covering his eye politely and goes back downstairs to finish baking her strudels. 

Jeonghan ends his phone call with Vernon and sighs, massaging his temples.

The door then bursts open and Jeonghan already has his gun out pointing it towards the intruder. 

It wouldn't be accurate to say time starkly aged Seungkwan. He lost his right eye and the only person he could call family in one night all because of Jeonghan and that is the biggest contributing factor to why Jeonghan's here facing him now. No it wasn't time. It was that one night 10 years ago. 

Seungkwan looks frightening, too much like his brother. Jeonghan's seen that face in too many nightmares and wet dreams. That same stoic knowing look that's on Seungkwans skin. Jeonghan doesn't like it. 

He pulls the trigger and gets Seungkwan in the shoulder. Seungkwan advances forward like he was barely touched, slowly pulling his revolver out of his breastpocket. The flame in his eyes is too bright and its fucking with Jeonghan's aim. 

“Did you really think I was gonna let you get away with it a second time, slut?” Seungkwan asks menacingly, taking one swift step and standing tall on Jeonghan's desk.

Jeonghan shoots again but misses, whether on purpose or not, he doesn't know. “How did you know?”

Seungkwan shoots through Jeonghan's brains without a second thought. Twice just for good measure. 


End file.
